Frac plugs are used in a wide variety of fracturing operations and often utilize similarly styled bottom subs to facilitate milling and to prevent flow back obstructions. Existing bottom subs tend to have a milling feature, such as a morse taper, a mule shoe, castellations, and/or a flow back pin to prevent obstructions from plugging an internal flow-through passage of the frac plug. However, the flow back pin blocks movement of components through the internal flow-through passage. In some applications, balls formed from degradable material have been utilized in fracturing operations, but the degradable balls tend to be expensive and complex to use for the fracturing operations.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved frac plug system and method for facilitating plugging of a wellbore.